


JWP 2019 Amnesty Prompt: Irrational Fears

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime Scenes, Humor, M/M, Phobias, Prompt Fill, References to another fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: John expected some reactions when he and Sherlock made it to the crime scene. The one he didn't anticipate came from Greg. Written for JWP 2019's amnesty prompt over on Watson's Woes.





	JWP 2019 Amnesty Prompt: Irrational Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Okay, this is frankly silly. Not the phobia itself; phobias are hard. But the circumstances are certainly silly. References to another fandom, which I shall spell out in the end notes. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Irrational Fears: Phobias are very real. Have a character suffer from a phobia.

John was expecting a reaction from the Yarders when he and Sherlock arrived on the scene. After all, they hadn’t had time to change, or to take a shower; they’d come directly from the convention. And there were indeed some sniggers and snickers at their hair (teased and styled into the best approximation of manes they could manage; John’s wasn’t that impressive, but Sherlock’s was frankly spectacular), their makeup (the eyeliner made Sherlock’s eyes look even more unreal than usual, and made John’s rival Paul Newman’s), and their clothing (Sherlock’s My Little Ponies of the Apocalypse t-shirt garnered the most stares here, but John had been swarmed by jealous admirers of his skin-tight, vintage Lucky t-shirt at the con).

He hadn’t expected Greg to back up and turn pale, as if they’d walked in covered in rotting fish guts (and he’d know what that looked like, because they had). “Oh God,” he uttered faintly.

Even Sherlock paused at the sheer horror in Greg’s voice, staring intently at the DI. John wasn’t about to wait for Sherlock to tell him what was going on. “What is it?”

“You’re wearing…_glitter_.” From his tone of voice, Greg might have said “You’ve committed murder” or “You just picked your nose in front of the Queen.”

John looked down at his arms and hands, which were indeed sparkling faintly in the crime scene lights. Sherlock’s cheekbones, eyelids, and hair were similarly dazzling, as was the long line of his neck. “…yes?”

“Nope. Not on your life. Not on my crime scene. You turn around right now, go home, and take three showers. Each. You get every bit of that shit off of you before you come anywhere near this. You’re both walking contaminations.”

Thinking about the bathroom at 221b, and the carpets at the hotel hosting the convention, John supposed Lestrade might have a point. Sherlock, however, merely cocked his head, his eyes gleaming avidly. “You’re phobic,” he said, mild curiosity inflecting every tone.

“No, I’m damned well _sensible_. And yes, I can’t stand the stuff. Most important to you, however, is that _glitter has no damned place at a crime scene_. Now get, the both of you!”

“Hmm,” Sherlock hummed noncommittally, before turning around and heading back towards the street, arm already raised to hail a cab.

“We’ll be back in a bit then, yeah?” John told Greg. His look said something different. _You and I, we’re going out for so many pints after this case is over_, he silently promised. He privately expected it would take quite a few before Greg would cough up the reasons for his phobic reaction. Given the older man’s history in the punk band scene back in the day, John was equally sure the story would be worth the hangover.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 1, 2019. And yes, John and Sherlock are dressed as Bronys, having just come from a convention for My Little Pony fans.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [JWP 2020 #2: Phobias Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045528) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b)


End file.
